Darkened Soul's
by princess-of-wushu
Summary: Pairings. Matt/Tai & Matt/Sora. AU Matt & Sora are doing fine, Then Tai comes back and things change. There soul's where dark, & broken but they reach out for one another. He Didn't know how to act or respond to these feelings, they where new. They where fresh, Like an open wound. Yet he craved for more. He longed for it. He reach out for more.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N** I can officially say this is my first story like this, It's going to be very "Twisty, sexy & dark" The couple pairings are Matt/Sora , Matt/Tai. So be ready! :)  
Also this is being written at the request of my very best-friend, So this is for you Riho! Enjoy, As always, Happy Reading ... Please R&R

* * *

" **Darkened Souls"**

 **Chapter 1 "Devils Horn"**

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I sat down on the stool and sighed. The music was blaring, tonight's band wasn't that awful, I'd heard worse. They weren't great either. The crowd was just beginning to pour in. I looked over at the bar. Sora was dashing around like mad, shouting orders to her workers and taking orders herself. She looked relaxed though among the chaos. She had her auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail. Tonight she wore a black tank top that was revealing and a pair of tight jeans. I smiled. She was simply beautiful. She would bring in a few hundred easy tonight. She always did. Someone tapped my shoulder and brought me out of my revere.

"Hey bud, you wanna check my I.D?" I grimaced and I grabbed the guys I.D, I scanned it, reading Taichi Kamiya age 24. I looked up at the guy and was shocked. He didn't look anything like I was expecting. Tall, tan and dark haired. His voice didn't match his looks. He had a calm, deep voice.  
"Would you mind giving me that back? I need it so I can head up to the bar."

I handed it back. "Sure thing pal" I watched as he went straight up to the bar, and took a seat. Who was that guy anyway? How cocky."

 **Tai's P.O.V**

I seated myself and watched as Sora handed out orders. Izzy was right, she had settled in Texas, rooming with a guy named Matt. Also working at a Bar called the Devils horn. What in God's name was she doing here? I waited. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to notice me. Sure enough.

"Tai? Is that you?" I seen her face lighten up.

I stood up and opened my arms to welcome her, expecting a hug over the counter. Instead. I watched as she jumped up and hopped over and into my arms. I was taken aback. "Easy there Sky" She hugged me so tightly. I felt a sniffle against my shirt. I just hugged her tighter. I didn't care that others where watching. "Hey, I'm back. I'm OK. And I found you. That's all that matter's"

Sora Finally let go and stepped out a little. I took my hand and gently wiped her tears. "Don't cry on me OK?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think I would see you again, not after all that's happened."

"It's in the past. Besides, that would never happen. I'm not even worried about it. Tonight. We party and let go" Just as I said those words I heard the voice of the bouncer who let me in. But it was amplified. I spoke out loud not even meaning too. "What the hell?"

Sora squinted. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just why does the bouncer have a mic?" Before she could respond I heard another voice from someone I hadn't seen in ages. "Tai, If you don't get over here and hug me. I swear."

"Hey Mimi, how are you?" I smiled

"Fantastic now that your back. God Tai, you look fantastic. I can't wait to catch up after tonight." She gave me a tight hug before turning to Sora.

"So, slight problem. The crowd really wasn't pleased with that new band. So Jack is making Matt go up there til the replacement gets here, so we are down a bouncer. He said he would rather loose a bouncer than costumers."

Sora turned to me. "Answer you're question as to why a bouncer has a mic? He is also really talented." She turned back to Mimi. "How long til replacement get's here?"

"About an hour"

"Will manage."

I watched as the lights dimmed and that blonde headed bouncer walked across the stage. I heard girls yell and a few whistles. Maybe it was the light, but he did look a little different. I heard the music start up, no surprise, he started with a country song.

Sora spoke up "I love this song, Hey Mimi cover the bar for me. I wanna dance with Tai" Before I knew it, Sora had grabbed my hand and was leading me onto the dance floor. I listened as the song started. His voice was so smooth. Sora placed her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips, we swayed to the music. I had forgotten how much she loved to dance. "I missed you Tai. And I want you to know, you're welcome at our place"

"Our place? Oh that's right you have a room mate, wait. Is this the same Matt?" I nodded to the guy on the stage. I felt my self get a little anxious as I watched the guy singing, he closed his eyes as sang. He seemed so in tune with what he was doing. Like nothing else mattered. The guy at the door didn't exist, the one on the stage presented a completely different attitude.

"Yeah, That's him." After she replied she laid her head against my chest, I could hear her singing the words. I just held her close as we swayed back and forth. I had missed her terribly. I closed my eyes for a moment too. Opening them, I looked up at the stage. I felt my heart quicken. Matt was looking right at us.

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I always felt different when I was on stage. I placed my guitar strap around me and walked to the mic and tested it. I gave the Thumbs up and we began. I let the words flow, I watched the people go crazy. I didn't know why. I didn't hear anything special with my voice. I noticed Sora leading that guy I let in earlier to the dance floor. She was awfully close to him. Damn, he was holding her close too. Who is he?

 **Chorus**

 _ **Cause tonight it's bottoms up**_

 _ **Throw it on down**_

 _ **Rock this quiet little country town**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Drop a tailgate on on ya truck**_

 _ **find a keg and fill ya cup up**_

 _ **Kick it on back**_

 _ **Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that**_

 _ **Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl. What's up"**_

 _ **Get em up**_

 _ **Tonight it Bottoms up**_

 _ **Get em up**_

 _ **Damn**_

After an hour of singing I was done and got back to normal work. I walked over to the bar and took a seat. Mimi quickly got me a water and a shot of tequila. I downed the shot and savored my water. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them back up, that new guy was sitting next to me.

"Can I help you?"

"I wanted to introduce myself, I didn't realize who you where earlier or else I would have done it sooner. My name is Tai. I'm Sora's best-friend from childhood."

So this was the guy Sora was waiting for. It all made since now. I felt stupid. I should have realized sooner who he was. I stuck my hand out. "My name's Matt, I'm Sora's roommate and work partner. I make sure she stays safe here."

Sora quickly joined us. "Hey guys, I assumed Tai was already staying with us so I already called and Tai's things will be delivered on Monday. Also, The airport found your belongings and will be dropping them off in the morning."

"Hey red, I need another round!" "be right there Tim" I watched as she returned to her costumer.

I turned back to Tai. "Well, I guess Sora has it all settled. Welcome aboard." I sat there for a moment. Thinking, and seeing Tai fiddle with his hands and glancing over at Sora. He finally spoke up.

"How long are you guys typically here?"

"Let's see, it's a Thursday. So probably 2 or 3am at the latest. Sora has to do clean up at the bar, I clean the tables and floors. Then we have to set the alarm and lock up."

"Damn, are you guys management?"

"Sora is over the bar, and I'm a co-owner of the place."

Tai's eyebrows shot up. "Fancy pants"

We sat there for a few more minutes. Before I got up and went about my work. The mood got lighter, people came and went. I started to understand Tai a little more and his and Sora's relationship. He watched as I had to throw a few people out. Break up 3 fights, call the cops, and then it finally came time for closing. Mimi was the last to leave before us, Sora said she would head out with her and get the Jeep going. Tai stayed behind with me. I was never so glad to leave work for once in my life. What a night.

 **Tai's P.O.V**

I had no idea how I ended up being the last person in the building with Matt, I just did. It wasn't my intentions. I watched as he sat the alarms and checked doors. I started to notice things about him I hadn't before. He was built, He had bright blue eyes. He was tall. And he had a very attractive voice.

There was just one problem with all of this. He lived with my best friend, and he clearly had a thing for her.

* * *

 _Song Matt sings " **Bottom's up** BY Brantley Gilbert. _


	2. Chapter 2

" **Darkened Souls"**

" **Chapter 2 – Moving in"**

 **Matt's**

It took us about 20 minutes to get home, Tai had to run to his hotel and get his things. Said he would be by after he checked out. Sora had programmed our address into his GPS.

"I'm so glad to be home. I hate when Jack makes me get on stage." I spoke as I unlocked our door and let Sora go in front of me. She dropped her purse on our little table and stopped in front of me and smiled. I quickly closed the door, smiling back at her. "What?"

"I like when you sing, it's sexy." Sora inched closer to me and I grabbed her shoulders. "So, I'm sexy now?" She giggled "You always have been when you sing, you know that." I raised my eyebrows. "Is that a fact?". "Yes" Sora rose onto the tip of her toes and kissed my lips, taking her hands she grabbed mine and pulled me closer to her. I caved and wrapped my arms around her. I opened my mouth and let her in. Our tongues danced around. I quickly picked Sora up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I found my way down the hall and into our room. We fell onto our bed. Sora sat up and pulled her tank top off revealing her black lacy bra. She went to unhook it and I stopped her. "Oh no, that's my job."

She smiled and leaned back down to kiss my neck. I brought my hands up and let her hair down and threw her hair band. I rubbed my hands up and down her back. I undid her bra next, she slowly sat back up and I helped her toss her bra. I grabbed at her breasts, I sat up to join her and Sora's hands where pulling my shirt up. I helped, and it quickly joined our growing pile. I pulled her back down on top of me and my hands where at her waist pulling at her jeans, she wiggled out of them. We flipped and I was now on top of her. I slowly began kissing at her neck, making my way to her lips. Then back down to her neck. I felt her slim fingers at my waist, undoing my jeans. I helped her get them off. I was back kissing at her neck, this time I didn't go up, I started working my way down. I stopped at each breast, sucking and rubbing them. Finally I made it down on her, I rubbed at her inner thighs, and sucked on her for awhile. I heard Sora moan and felt her pull at my hair. I smiled. I went to go on top of her, but she stopped me and flipped me on my back. Climbing on top of me, she started to ride me. I grabbed at her back and ran my hands up and down her. We went back and forth like this for awhile.

 _ **An hour later**_

Sora and I had showered. Now I lay there holding her in my arms. She was drifting to sleep. I loved nights like these. That's when I heard the knock at the door. Dammit. I slowly slipped out of bed. I was in just my boxers. Not going to work. Then I remembered. I had completely forgotten about Tai. Shit. I hurried up and threw on a pair of sweats. I quietly shut Sora and I's door. Then hurried to the door. It was like 4:30 in the morning, and Sora had told him we would be up. Normally we are. Of course tonight of all nights. She isn't and I was ready to crash. I opened the door and there stood Tai, Arms full of his crap and he looked lost. Great.

"Hey, welcome to you're new place" I stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. Tai walked past and dropped his bags at the entry way, slipped his shoes off and was clearly waiting for me.

"Would you like a drink? We have about anything you could want here"

"Sure, that would be great, where's Sky at?"

"She just fell asleep actually. So I'm here to welcome you home." I raised my eyebrows and I gave my best smile. I gestured for him to follow me and he did just that.

 **Tai's P.O.V**

I followed Matt into the kitchen, looking around as I did. The place was really nice. I took a seat at the table. They where high bar stool type chairs. Cherry wood. Really modern. I liked it. I heard Matt speak up and I looked over at him. He was standing leaning against the bar. He was shirtless, and wearing a pair of black sweats. His hair was slightly messy. I suddenly felt a little nervous.

"What would you like?"

I quickly replied "I'll take scotch if you have it." Matt turned back to the bar speaking. "Coming right up" Only took him a minute and the next thing I knew he was sitting across from me with our drinks.

"Here you go." Matt slid my drink across the table and I reach to grab it, as I did, I made slight contact with his fingers, they felt so cool against my normally warm skin. I quickly took a large sip of my drink. When I put my glass down I noticed Matt watching me with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, long week."

"Hey, I don't judge. I've had a few of those myself." With that he picked up his cup and took a drink.

We sat there a few moments before I opened my mouth to speak. I couldn't bare the silence and I needed information.

I looked to Matt and spoke. "So, What's the story?"

Matt put his elbows on the table and folded his hands together. "What story?"

"You, her. She is my best-friend. " I watched as he contemplated responding, but in the end he did. I knew he didn't know me. But if I was going to be staying here, and whatever was going on, was. And me suddenly feeling what I was. I needed to know things.

"I met her almost 2 years ago, working for some slum dog named Issac, I got her out of that crap hole, Brought her with me. And she started working at the Devils Horn as a bar tender and made her way up to management. Her and I both live here. We go about our lives normally."

"And you don't care about her?, have you slept with her?" Matt leaned a little bit closer across the table, and took a drink before he replied.

"I think, That's personal information and I don't have to tell you that. But, yes of course I care about her. You of all people should know how easy it is to love and care for her. I would do anything for her."

"Yes, She is easy to love. She has been my best friend since we where kids. We've always had each others backs. There hasn't been a time in my life when Sora wasn't the one supporting me. Even when my family turned there backs on me."

"Did they do that because of who you date?"

I sat there shocked. How did he already know?, had Sora told him? I quickly downed the rest of my glass. I wasn't going to loose my nerve. He needed to know me too.

"Yes, I left when I was 17, I went to Italy. Stayed with some friends from Soccer camp. I was there for a few years. Until I came back, realized all I had missed. The only family who accepts me is my sister. But she's in Japan. So, Sora is it. I just don't want to see her get hurt. Or be the one to hurt her. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, And I don't care who you date or who you like. You're welcome here. And you can stay with us if that's what you want. I wanted to let you know that. And no, Sora didn't tell me anything about you. I have my own ways of knowing in case you where wondering." I watched as he winked at me and finished off his drink.

I smiled in return "Thanks, that means a lot."

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to catch a few hours of sleep myself before heading off to work with Sora. You can tag along if you like. I wouldn't mind company tomorrow tonight."

"What do you do again?"

"Me? I'm a bouncer. If you want I can probably get you a job as one too. I've had to kick some ass a few times. I must say, if Sora didn't have to dress up, she'd make a fair bouncer. I've seen her knock a guy once pretty damn hard."

"That's my girl" I stood and before I could say anything Matt was speaking again. "I guess I should show you around first. Follow me."

I followed as he showed me the living room, the wash room, my room and finally the family room. I was looking at the fireplace when a picture caught my eye. Sora was standing next to a tall blacked hair man, with piercing blue eyes. She had her arms wrapped around him. And his around her in return. Her eyes just sparkled. I turned to find Matt leaning against the door frame waiting for me. I pointed to the picture. "Who's this?" I watched Matt's face fall.

"I'm really not the one to fill you in on that story. All I can tell you is that's Damion. He was Sora's husband. From before I met her."

I had to grab onto the fireplace. What the hell had happened while I was gone in Italy? Why had no one told me my best-friend had gotten married? Why hadn't she told me? I turned to Matt and spoke.

"How is it, you know she was married? But me, her best-friend. Doesn't know? I can't imagine why she would hide this. And why if she's living with you, would she keep an old guys picture around?"

I felt betrayed, I felt angry. I turned and I knew Matt could read my emotions. He had sat down on the couch.

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I motioned for Tai to come sit next to me. I knew he was upset. That there was a lot of his best friends life he didn't know about. There was a whole world going to come crashing down on his head.

"Tai, look man. I don't know what kind of contact you had with Sora after you left home. But she's been through hell. And it really isn't my place to tell you. When she's ready to open up about it. She will. I only know, because I was around when it occurred."

"Sora lost contact with me. She left home not long after I did. She flew out to New York. She was supposed to be going to design school. It was her dream. I went to Italy with my friends, I had lots of money saved and my family had disowned me. So, we parted ways. But she promised me she would stay in touch. Which she did for awhile, then the letters and messages came less and less. Until one day they stopped. I reach out to our friends. And all they knew was Sora had moved states with school. And that was that."

Tai still looked hurt, I just hoped it could help, the little bit of information I could give him. I studied him for a few minutes. He was so different than me. You could tell he was the athletic type just by glancing. I sighed and spoke again.

"Sora didn't loose contact with you out of choice, and it wasn't on purpose. Just know, She still loves you and considers you her best friend. No one else could ever replace you. Don't be angry with her. OK?"

Tai looked back at me and smiled. "I believe you. It's just, when she hurts like this, I hurt for her too. I wish I could have been here for her. Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't. And for being strong for her obviously when she really needed someone to be."

"Anytime. That's why I told you, that you already knew how easy she was to love."

Tai smiled and looked at me. "She is, Sora loves so freely and openly. She is the kindest and warmest person I've ever known in my life. I wish I could have met this Damion guy, he must have been pretty amazing for her to marry him."

I looked at Tai. "I can tell you he was. He was one hell of a man."

Tai and I sat there for probably another hour before we finally headed off to bed. It was weird. It had been a long time since I had connected with another male. I think we where going to make good roommates after all. I smiled. I walked into my room and quietly shut the door behind me. I slipped my sweats back off and crawled into bed. I glanced at the alarm. It was 6am. Damn. Sora and I really needed a normal life. Maybe one day. I looked over at her, she still hadn't moved. She was wearing one of my t-shirts, the blankets had fallen though and I could see her underwear. I carefully covered us both up. I laid my arm over her and kissed her cheek. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Finally I have chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy, this is when it starts to get a little twisty :) I would like to give a special thank you to " **Sora loves rain"**

Happy reading!

* * *

" **Darkened Souls"**

 **Chapter 3 " Home sweet, home?"**

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I awoke to the early light falling in on my face and was greeted by the sound of laughter and yes, I was definitely smelling bacon. I rolled over groaning. It was only 9:30am, Fuck me, Only 3 and half hours of sleep and I had the cast of gossip girls in my kitchen. Growling I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom. I quickly relieved myself and then splashed water on my face. I stood looking in the mirror. Awesome, I looked fantastic. Bag's under my eyes the size of the state I was living in. I tossed on my sweats once again, figuring Tai didn't need to see me in my finest, at least not yet. I walked out into the kitchen and found Sora sitting up on one of the bar stools, still wearing my t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun. Her hands where wrapped around a cup of coffee. I smiled. I guess 3 hours of sleep was worth this. I walked over and joined her at the table.

"So, What's on the menu?"

Sora smiled and looked at me. "Well, so far bacon, and possibly eggs, if Tai doesn't burn those too."

I looked over and grinned. Tai was wearing the hot pink and zebra stripped apron that hung in the kitchen. He had the eggs out and ready to cook. But next to those was an opened beer. My eyebrows shot up. " Does our cook always have beer with breakfast?"

Tai looked over at me and I watched his expressions change a little. Almost like I made him nervous. "Not always, but when its available I sure as hell do."

"Well, Don't have too many, we have a long day ahead of us. It's Friday."

"Exactly, the beginning of the weekend baby." Tai winked at us. Sora just laughed.

What the hell, had I agreed on? We sat there and managed to get our breakfast down. Although the thought was there, I would have rather starved. Tai was a horrible cook. As he told us at breakfast. All the failed cooking classes and attempts in Italy.

"Well, Thanks for this." I pointed to the black remains on my plate." Sora nudged me in the ribs and shot me a dirty look. I mouthed back to her as I rubbed my ribs "What?"

Tai laughed. "It's ok, really. I know I can't cook, I just wanted to attempt and show my gratitude for you letting me stay here."

Sora chimed in. "It's no problem really, we have more than enough room. Now, I'm going to go get a few things together and change. Matt's right. Busy day." With that she got up and walked out. Leaving me alone with Tai, Again. What the hell Sora?

I heard Tai suck in a deep breath and looked over at him. He was staring into the living room.

I felt weird just staring at him, so I looked over to try and see what he was looking at. Nothing, I got nothing. I decided to break the silence.

"You want to go and do something?" The words just flew out of my mouth. I couldn't retract them. I watched him perk up. "Sure, Let me go change."

 **15 minutes later**

 **Tai's P.O.V**

I met Matt at the parking garage like he told me too. When I walked around the corner, I heard him yell my name and I looked up just in time to catch something. A helmet? I looked over at Matt. He was smiling and siting on a blacked out crotch rocket. He waved me over. "Come on!"

I walked over and ran my hands over the handles. "Really? We're getting on this?"

"Yep, suit up friend. You're about to go for the ride of you're life." I looked at him for a moment. He was serious. Then I noticed what he was wearing. Dark tight jeans, a fitted black tee, and black boots. And he was a blonde with bright blue eyes. Really Sora? Did you have to pick him as a roommate. Before I could shake my thoughts. Matt was standing and had grabbed the helmet from me and was placing it on my head. Then he smacked me. "Earth to Tai, Let's go."

He climbed on the bike like a pro. Shaking, I got on and silently prayed. I watched as he placed his helmet on and started the bike up. Then he turned to me and spoke . "You better hang on."

Wait, what? Hang on?, to what?! Before I could ask Matt floored it and shot out of the parking garage. Out of my bodies natural response My arms wrapped around him. He was the only thing grounding me to this death machine. I felt his tight muscles through his shirt, and the coolness of his body against my warm one. I watched as the buildings and then hills around me became a blur. Then I heard Matt yell back. "Hold on tight, Here's the fun part!" I looked up and saw he was headed for a split in the road, that led to a smaller one. That was very curvy. Fuck me. I heard him rev the engine. I gripped tighter, I was sure I had blood on my palms from my nails. Then, out of no ware, he jumped a gap and took us off road. He floored it again, and then he must have reach where we where going, cause he spun in a small circle before stopping. He placed his legs down, and I watched him remove the helmet off of his own head. That's when I realized I should probably let go of him. So, I did. And took off my own helmet. Shaking my head to clear it. I opened my eyes and was awe struck.

Matt smiled. "I figured you might like it here. It's a small valley that over looks the city. Come on, the view's better up here." I followed behind him and if I was awe struck before, it was nothing like what I was looking at now. "This is amazing. No wonder you live here, you can still escape to all of this."

Matt flopped down onto the ground and laid back looking up at the sky. "Pretty much, I love it here. I've came here for years, to clear my mind or just get away for a little bit."

I walked over and sat down next to him. "Yeah know I have to admit, I didn't think I was going to get along with you at first, but now. I'm pretty sure we're good." I smiled at him.

I laid back and stared up at the sky for a moment. Then before long Matt got up and started walking down the hill. I followed behind him. "What's up?"

Matt pointed to the clouds. "Storm. We better hurry or else its going to get bad, fast." I nodded in response. We climbed back on the bike, praying he wouldn't do 120mph home if it was raining. I did still value my life. I placed the helmet back on and we took off. But not before the rain found us. It felt so cold against my arms. I shivered. Okay, maybe a little speed wouldn't hurt?

After a bit we arrived back at the parking garage. Matt hopped off and headed up after locking everything up.

Once inside, I seen him reading a note. He just shook his head and sat it back down. I glanced over at it. It was from Mimi.

"Hey Blondie, I came and stole Sora for a few hours before work. We need girl time, and our hair needs lovin. Kisses- Mimi"

Wow. Nothing had changed there. "Hey, How did Mimi find Sora out here in Texas? It took me awhile."

Matt turned and looked at me. "Actually, Mimi was here. For something or another. I really don't know."

Matt walked out and headed down the hall. He called out "Are you coming? Or do you want to remain soaked?"

Not really, I hated being in wet clothes. I watched as Matt stripped his shirt off and tossed it, Then he sat down, and looked at me. I realized again I was nervous. What was it about him that did this to me?

I looked at him and him at me in return. My eyes glanced at his scars and particularly one in general.

I seen him swallow, sigh and then speak. "My scars have many stories, but not for right now."

My Hand was shaking as I reach out and touched the long scar that went across his side. I felt his cool skin beneath my finger tips, His body slightly trembled beneath my touch. I watched as he brought his own hand back and grabbed mine. He held it there, then he slightly looked up and locked eyes with me. I felt frozen in time. Never had I met anyone before with such clear, bright, cerulean blue eyes. They captivated me, taking me to somewhere else, just by looking into them. Like he had me in a spell. Then he spoke, catching me off guard. Inching closer as he did. I felt my heart racing in my chest. He made me nervous as much as he captivated me.

"Do I intimidate you?"

His words flowed so smoothly, with such confidence. I wasn't used to people like him.

"Sort of, but I like it." I found my self smiling. I gripped his hand back.

"That's good" He smiled and lent forward, I felt his cool lips press against mine so quickly, I was shocked. I wasn't expecting it. Before I could respond, he was done and standing.

"I'm going to go shower, that rain really chilled me. I have some spare clothes in the dresser over there if you would like to borrow them. You look around my size." With that I watched him disappear down the hall again.

I sat there a few moments and listened to him turn the shower on before I got up and looked for clothes. He was right, we where the same size. I found a shirt and some jeans. I quickly changed and hung my own wet clothing to dry over the back of a chair. I think I was numb or in shock. I found myself tracing my lips over with my finger tips, as I waited for Matt to finish showering.


End file.
